Analizando mi penumbra
by GixKey
Summary: En compañía de la soledad los pensamientos se aglomeran, no vine solo al mundo, pero si me iré solo de él. Nada me debe tocar, nadie se debe acercar, o mancharé su pureza de obscuridad.


**KUROSHITSUJI**

 **FANFIC**

 **Analizando mi penumbra**

Las personas que más te importan son las que generalmente sufren cuando estás mal, si te sientes triste o enfermo, y también son aquellas que mejor te vitorean cuando algo bueno sucede. Sin embargo, para alguien que ha perdido el camino de la bondad, del bien, para alguien sucio sin fe de nada no deberían existir los buenos momentos.

¿Mis victorias? Solo son el resultado de un juego sucio pero estratégico que me aproxima al final, usando a todo y todos a mi antojo, haciendo suplicas en el proceso de desconocidos y conocidos que desearía estuvieran lejos.

La muerte ronda mi alrededor, todo lo que toco se marchita, todo lo que me acompaña se aleja, todo lo que brilla se retuerce en penumbra porque poco a poco ese destellar se apaga. Así sucedió hace años, así sucede en la actualidad. Todo lo que toco lo mancho…se va. Se pierde en la putrefacción, en la inmundicia…yo mismo me perdí hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez fui obstinado, tal vez lo sigo siendo, pero eso es cosa del pasado y aunque mi futuro depende de ello me desprendo, me gusta leer autores desconocidos, aquellos son los que más luchan por sus sueños, por ser alguien algún día, me recuerdan mis ganas de salir delante de la manera más pura e inocente, como cuando era solo un crío.

Diariamente me veía, literalmente me tenía reflejado en alguien más, podía claramente ver lo que quería ser y lo que era, lo que anhelaba y de lo cual siempre estuve lejos…pero la desgracia abunda, la maldición de mi existencia lo refleja.

Estoy muerto en vida y aun con ello disfruto, siento placer de ver como retiro cada ser que me estorba para cumplir mis objetivos…el único que tengo para seguir aquí. Lo único que me hace estar de pie todavía. Y ciento corajes…estoy insatisfecho de saber que de todo lo malo lo poco bueno que se me avecina se va tan rápido como llegó.

¿Por qué alguien quiere ser amigo? ¿Por qué alguien me amaría? ¿Por qué no todos se van lejos de mí?

Lo he dicho una y mil veces, es más sencillo decir adiós sin haberse encariñado que cuando poco a poco te dieron amor. Perdí a mi familia luego de haber vivido feliz por mucho tiempo, solo mi abuelo quedó y pese a ser un empleado más para esta inmundicia lo aprecio…y sé que si lo pierdo me va a doler, porque es el único recuerdo en vida que me queda de lo que antes fui y jamás seré.

Mis empleados…esos inútiles que no hacen otra cosa que causar problemas, pero que por haberlos aislado de su destrucción me veneran, me aprecian aun con mi rechazo….es inevitable darles una sonrisa en ocasiones sin ser descubierto, en el fondo y sin admitirlo los aprecio.

Mi prometida, ella que en sus pomposos vestidos y largos caireles de oro llena de estruendo cualquier habitación donde se encuentra. Siempre en sus intentos de emitir sonrisas que no fueron mías, me he preguntado si sabe la verdad pero se hace la occisa, con el tiempo descubrí que es más fuerte de lo imaginado, que solo finge ser esa damisela en aprietos para mi satisfacción, aunque emocionalmente desconozco si es igual de estable que su exterior.

Ahora bien, aquellos que me cuesta ahora mencionar son los que sufren la traición no mía personal, la que mi otro ser compite contra mí mismo, el daño provocado fue demasiado, la maldición por su necedad recayó sobre ellos, Souma…Agni…amigos míos y del maldito demonio que se entretiene de solo verme en jaque. Su amistosa torpeza me llegó a conmover en más de una ocasión…amistad…algo que tiene mucho que no conocía o mejor dicho reconocía. Bello.

Ahora que lo pienso, el maldito demonio que se encuentra en pleno goce sobre mi persona sonríe con esas perlas destellantes que seguramente hurtó del paraíso, convirtiendo todo a su paso en odio, convirtiéndome a mí en algo como él y al mismo tiempo inferior. Me pregunto…¿entonces qué soy yo?

…

-Joven amo-escucho detrás de la puerta tras haber tocado tres veces para dar entrada al ser que se ha vuelto mi sombra-se solicita su presencia en la recepción, ha llegado su invitado de la tarde

-Bien, enseguida iré-respondo neutral viendo el ventanal de mi oficina

-¿Necesita algo?-preguntas mecánicamente en tu papel de perfección-Se encuentra más callado que otros días

Tras largar un suspiro volteo a ver tus ojos-No, todo está en orden-tras eso camino hacia la puerta que me es abierta por tus manos y antes de marchar vuelvo a observarte-Sebastian…tu no me mientes ¿cierto?

Me observas confundido más solo asientes a mi incógnita por lo que viendo al suelo cuestiono

-Dime…¿qué soy yo para ti?-te miro fijamente a los ojos y distingo una sonrisa

-Comida-respondes sínicamente a lo que sonrío con irnía esperando algo como aquello

-Camina demonio, que si no cumples mis expectativas…nunca tendrás tu cena…apresurate Sebastian, todo debe concluir según mis planes, únicamente los míos…es una orden-digo al emprender mi andar solo oyendo tu respuesta

-Yes, my lord-se escucha tu voz resonar a mi espalda.


End file.
